


8:27 Благословенного века

by Viallen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drug Addiction, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viallen/pseuds/Viallen
Summary: Каллен стоит на коленях в темном переулке и слушает шум дождя, что монотонным гулом почти сливается в его голове с чарующей песней лириума в кармане. По земле бегут бойкие струйки грязной воды, серый пиджак промок насквозь и мокрая рубашка противно липнет к телу.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 2





	8:27 Благословенного века

**Author's Note:**

> Bonobo - Silver
> 
> Даб-кон! Наркотическая зависимость!

Каллен стоит на коленях в темном переулке и слушает шум дождя, что монотонным гулом почти сливается в его голове с чарующей песней лириума в кармане. По земле бегут бойкие струйки грязной воды, серый пиджак промок насквозь, и мокрая рубашка противно липнет к телу. Козырек над головой слабо спасает от дождя, да и больший клочок сухой земли все равно занимает Максвелл, мертвой хваткой вцепившийся в мокрые волосы Каллена. Сегодня он особо напорист, должно быть, торопится, все наращивает темп, и попытки сдержать кашель в любой момент рискуют провалиться, что повлечет за собой не самые приятные последствия. Но стоит Каллену моргнуть в попытке избавиться от влаги в глазах, как все уже кончено, Тревельян гремит ремнем, а по асфальту все так же бегут мутные ручейки, унося с собой в слив несколько нечаянно пролитых белых капель. Через две минуты в переулке не остаётся никаких следов былого действия, в том числе и его участников.

Час спустя Каллен все еще дрожит, чертов холод переулка за какую-то четверть часа пробрал до самых костей, и горячий душ совершенно ничего не меняет. Впрочем, на столе одиноко поблескивает ампула, и, собственно говоря, разве это важно? Сегодня ночь без кошмаров, а завтра все по новой. Каллен закрывает глаза и буквально видит перед собой все события завтрашнего дня: внимательный взгляд Лелианы, пробирающий до самых костей, руку Жозефины на своем плече в заботливом, почти ласковом, жесте, и, конечно, совершенно нечитаемое выражение на лице Тревельяна.  
Иногда Каллену кажется, что они знают. Они все, все знают, презирают его, смеются, не подавая виду, играя в дружелюбие, но нет, это лишь шалящая фантазия. Тревельян бы не позволил такому очернить его репутацию: глава охраны, готовый на все ради дозы лириума? Так называемый "инквизитор" не расскажет, нет, только будет наслаждаться своими грязными играми до победного конца. И если Каллен сделает один неверный шаг - полиция мгновенно окажется на его пороге. Максвелл, не тая и не скрываясь, сказал все совершенно открытым текстом, даже не шантажируя, а лишь констатируя факт, будто Каллен вообще собирался говорить "нет".  
Хотя и это все тоже не важно на фоне прошлой недели. Чистый ад без единого грамма, и уже вчера отчаянье захлестнуло с головой. Эту агонию невозможно терпеть, постоянно хочется пить, но никакая вода не поможет, руки холодеют, не слушаются, небо давит, и в ушах гудит. В последний раз за сегодня Каллен глушит в себе порыв и дрожащими пальцами тянется к столу. Скоро все прошлое, как и будущее, исчезнет из головы, отойдет на задворки сознания, оставив место настоящему, с плотным молочным туманом и чарующей песней, такой прекрасной, нежной, успокаивающей. Лишь одна ночь без демонов, и это все, о чем только можно мечтать.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа оригинально написана и опубликована 3 апреля 2015, но в рамках флешмоба #ПерехожуНаАО3 (в твиттере) переношу все работы с фибука сюда.
> 
> Не пропадать же добру


End file.
